Be mine
by Shishuco
Summary: Both Ino and Neji are happy with their own life,Almost perfect with their own respectful partners, until this tragic incident change their lives that made them attached to each other. NejixIno /NejixTen/InoxKiba and other pairings, rated M for later chaps
1. Happy Couples

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all the characters, this is just a fan made story… I love Ino and Neji pairing..**

**Warning:**

**I'm not a professional writer **

**My English Sucks**

**I don't mind critics and mean reviews, I will gladly take that as a compliment : D**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Happy Couples**

It was such a beautiful morning in Konoha, so relaxing and peaceful for the young couple,Kiba and Ino. Their hands together, walking towards the hospital for her pre-natal check up. She's now eight months pregnant. They got married last year after being in a relationship for three years.

At first, their friends got surprised when they knew that they were dating, for all they know, she couldn't stand his arrogant behavior and every time they were on the same mission they always end up for a fight. She's loud and mean while he's short tempered and impulsive.

They hate each other so much back then. But things had changed when he saves her from those rogue cloud shinobi who beat her half to death and tried to rape her, he came just in time to save her from those disgusting perverts.

When she regained her consciousness on the next day, she realized that she's already in Konoha hospital, to her surprise,. He was still there watching her carefully. As she stared back to him, she noticed that there is something unusual from him, he look so calm and relieved, so gentle and concerned. Not the same old Kiba that she hated the most. She gave him a soft smile. It was her first time to see him so quiet and tender. Her heart pounded as he drew closer to her, without any single word, he kissed her with all his passion.

Her eyes widen in shock for a moment, tried to relax herself and returned the kiss. Somehow, behind those quarrels and arguments between the two of them, they both knew that there is something special inside that they are desperately wants to hide, covering their inner feelings for pissing each other off. But for now,. They want to let it out.. let go of their pride.. and enjoy this wonderful moment.

After that incident, they started to date, giving time to get to know each other well, and fall in love even more. Ino flashed a soft smile to his husband as he put his one arm around her side giving her support for a walk.

"Ino, are you alright? Do you want me to carry you?"

His voice was concerned, seeing his wife quite tired of walking because of her pregnancy.

"No, I'm fine, besides Sakura told me to have a walk every morning for exercise."

He stop for a while to pulled her closer to him and gave her a short kiss with a warm embrace, Ino then smile and rested hear head into his shoulder and hug him back.

"I love you so much Ino"

-"And I love you more Inuzuka Kiba"

She smile and give him a slight peck on his cheek, he pinch her nose and hold her again as they continue to walk.

The check up did not take long as they expected, Sakura ask them if they want her to undergo ultra sound so that they will know the gender of the baby, Kiba kindly declined the offer, he likes surprises, the important thing for him right now is his wife and the baby are perfectly healthy.

"What do you want for lunch Blondie?"

She giggled and pinch him on his chest, .

"How about barbecue dog breath?"

They both laugh, they used to call each other such names when they were young, they got used to it, and it's more an endearment for them now.

"Let's hurry up, dog boy I'm starving!"

He laughs harder as she ran like a kid to the nearest barbecue restaurant. She's cute when she got so excited; he shook his head and follows her.

"Ino! Kiba!"

They turn their heads to the left part of the restaurant to see Tenten waving at them, beside her is her husband Neji, .

"Come here! Join us!"

Ino excitedly march towards the couple pulling her husband hand. They sat at at the nearby stool facing the Hyuga couple. Ino rested her arms on the table facing Tenten, she hurriedly call the waiter for their orders. Kiba just smiled at her with amusement.

"You still look great Ino, you're on your eight months right?"

Tenten chuckled slightly, looking at her with warm smile.

"Yeah, one more month to go, I'm starting to get nervous, how about you?"

"I'm on my seventh months,. Getting excited to see our first born."

The waiter serves their food, the four of them started to eat.

"Yo Neji.. How's the father to be?"

Kiba tried to break the Hyuga's silence,

"Getting use of my wife's mood swings and tantrums."

Tenten frowned at her husband, making Kiba and Ino grin.

"Hah! Same here dude, you're lucky that Tenten is not loud mounted like my wife, she just keep on nagging me for no reason!"

Ino and Tenten just chuckle, surely they understand their husbands complain on their sudden change of moods, being temperamental and sometimes insecure.

"She often accuses me flirting with other girls even though she knows that I'd never cheated on her and I will never."

Kiba's last statement makes his wife blush

"Shut up, you're embarrassing me in front of Tenten and Neji"

She's still blushing, she knows that her husband will never cheat on her, sometimes she couldn't help to feel so insecure because of her figure, .But then her heart melted on his assurance.

"You should trust your husband Ino, and you shouldn't get jealous on the other girls, because for us men, our wife is the most beautiful woman in the world."

Ino half shock to Neji's statement, coming those words from Hyuga prodigy makes them believe that he had changed since he got married. She flashed him a fine smile.

"Hear that sweetheart?"

She blush even more as her husband softly whisper to her ear bringing her to shiver a little bit. She could feel his lips touching her neck.

"K-Kiba!"

The boys laugh at her reaction.

"Kiba stop teasing her for Pete's sake! She's eight months pregnant have mercy on my friend!"

The boys laugh harder, Ino and Tenten later on, joined them. The four enjoyed their lunch with talking a lot of things in the past, missions, friends and their marriage life.

"Kiba, will you do me a favor?"

Ino look into his eyes, they are now laying on their bed, her head is resting on his one arm, while his other hand is caressing her stomach, feeling their child's movements inside her womb.

"What is it Sweetheart?"

She held his hand and pressed it softly.

"Will you please talk to Hokage-sama and ask for a leave? I want you to be here when I gave birth to our first child."

He pulled her closer and kiss her cheek.

"Actually I've been thinking about that lately, and I'm planning to do that tomorrow morning"

Joyful tears ran down Ino's cheeks as she laughed. She then gave his husband a bunch of kisses around his face as he chucked, How she loves him so much for knowing how to make her happy like this.

"I love you sooooooooo much! I love you! I love you! I love you my Inuzuka"

" I will do what it takes just to make you happy Ino, I promise that I will be on your side when you gave birth to our first child"

"Oh Kiba!"

She hugged him tightly, and crushed his lips with incensed passion, kissing him with all her soul and he returned it with just as much passion; the kiss became feverish.. He wanted something more., they parted almost out of breath.

"You're torturing me Ino"

He slowly spoke huskily, damn! She knows totally how to turn him on, but he can't do anything, he can't make love to her because of her condition, he raise an eyebrow when she moves slowly to grab his rock hard member,. He gasps almost out of breath..

"W-what the hell are you doi-

Ino just smirk teasingly

"Shut up and enjoy the show dog boy!"

He couldn't help but to moan when her mouth starts to move.. . Down there. For Ino, she's desperately want to give her husband what he deserves, by giving him pleasure like this with all her heart, she wants to show him how much she loves him. She blushingly continue to suck it with intense passion, making him to moan louder, strong hands cupped her head in pleasure, his hips began to move violently. She could feel that he's going to reach the peak so she moves her mouth faster and deeper, she can hear him moaning like crazy he deeply gasp..

"I-I'm coming Ino… I-c-cant hold it anymore…"

And he did, letting it go and allow it to come, she's not going to swallow it like whores usually does, she smile with contentment and lay back again beside him.

"W-where did you ….. Learned that?

He asked, still in mild shock for this new experience, makes him loving her so much more, he grin when she blushes in deep red.

"Girls talk! None of your business!"

He planted a kiss on her forehead..

"I love you more.. Ino"

Their arms wrapped around each other, Kiba able to pull the blanket over their bodies before snuggling down into a warm embrace. And they fall asleep.

Morning comes; Ino is preparing their breakfast in the kitchen while her husband is with Akamaru in the living room waiting for their breakfast. The quiet ambience of their house suddenly breaks on a loud knocks banging on the door. He frowns in annoyance as he rose and approaches the door to open.

"Damn it's too early, who the hell could it possibly be"

He viciously open the door with his usual annoying look and just about to give their visitor an early morning infuriating roar when he saw Shizune on her serious gape on him.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you, now."

He irritably role his eyes

"This early? Well, Shizune-chan I was actually going to see Hokage-sama later after-

"Damn it Inuzuka! This is an Emergency! Proceed to Hokage's tower now! We're running out of time!"

His heart gotten heavy, hell! He just promised Ino last night about this matter.

" A mission?"

He's damn sure about it, he sighs heavily

"But of course it's a mission! They need you and Akamaru's tracking skill, Hinata and Shino are in grave danger!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, he closed his fist in rage, gritted teeth in fury, his former team mate needs him.. his ninja instinct kicked on him. He just stand here doing nothing while his comrade are fighting for their lives.

"Alright, Shizune-chan I'll be there in a minute"

After hearing his reply Shizune disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He quickly turned back to prepare himself for the mission, his eyes met hers he stiffened at the moment, his eyes gone softer to see those tears coming out on her blue eyes…

"Ino…."

She hurriedly turn her back on him, trying her very best to stop from crying, she knows her husband very well especially when it comes to his duty as a shinobi. It's a call of duty so she can't do anything about it she's a konoichi after all.

"Ino please.. don't make this hard for me.."

Strong arms wrap around her from behind, she closed her eyes and feel his warmth she let a deep breath and face him.

"Let's go, I'll help you pack your things."

"—Oh Ino!"

She smiles at the warm hug. . .

"Alright my dog boy you have to hurry…"

After a quick kiss, they rush to their room at once, helping him to pack his things as he change his clothes while she's preparing all that he needed to bring on his mission. She made it fast not wanting him to get late.

"Sweetheart I have to go to the Hokage's office."

"Alright, I'll see you at the gate later. I'll bring food for you and Akamaru"

"Tsc! You don't have to, who will walk you home after that?"

"I can manage! Just go and I'll see you at the gate later.."

He did not argue with her anymore.

"Alright, just be careful on your way to the gate… tsc! You're so stubborn! I'll see you there sweetheart.."

And poof! He's gone with Akamaru. She then started to pack their food. As soon as she got finished she rush towards to the gate, trying her best to catch up to her husband, worrying about going out on the mission with an empty stomach. Gladly she made it, she felt relieved when Izumo and Kotetsu told her that they haven't seen her husband passed at the gate yet. She rested her back at the wall of Konoha gate. Feeling a little bit tired and heavy. She closed her eyes for a moment to relax herself a bit.

"Tsc! Wake up hard headed pregnant!"

Her heart jumps and quickly opened her eyes, she chuckled at his annoyed concerned look.

"You got yourself tired trying to catch me up, such a hard headed wife I have!"

"I just don't want you and Akamaru go with an empty stomach, here.. take this.."

She handed him their packed food, she could hear his sighs in worry.

"You know, I really appreciated this sweetheart, but look at you, you pushed yourself so hard to get in here as fast as you can with your condition, And damn it were such in hurry! I can't take you home."

There's a fang of guilt on his voice.

"I-I'm alright, you don't' have to worry, I'll just rest here for a while before I -

"I'll take her home Kiba.."

It was a low authorative voice, both their eyes landed on this certain Hyuga Prodigy.. Kiba sighs in relive.

"Looks like you just came from your mission,.. Neji.."

The dirt and some blood stains from his clothes makes it obvious, Ino then shook her head.

"Uhm.. Neji I'm totally fine, you need to take a rest, you look exhausted."

"But not as exhausted looking as you are, ."

She pouted, . .

"Common sweetheart, Neji is doing me a big favor; I really have to go so please…."

She softly smiled, ..

"Alright then my Dog boy.. you can go.."

"At last you have listened.."

He kissed her softly and lovingly as he lock her into embrace, she blush in a thought of Neji, Izumo and Kotetzu are watching them intently, but Kiba is her husband anyway., so she returned the kiss and hug him back.

"This mission won't take long sweetheart, I promise.. I'll be back before you gave birth..I love you"

She nodded

"Ok, I trust you… take care…and I love you too"

She glance down at Akamaru, wiggling his tail and lick her hand.. she fondly patted the dog's head.

"You too buddy.."

Akamaru barked in response..

"Enough of this goodbyes, We're going"

For some odd reason, Kiba patted Neji on his shoulder the Hyuga,.

"Please take care of her."

Suddenly the wind blows, and the chill brought shiver down her spines. She brace herself as she watch the two young men in front of her. Neji then froze for a moment, there is something heavy on his words that puzzled him a bit. He nodded for assurance.

"I will.."

"Thanks.."

One more gaze to his wife with his boyish grin and poof! He disappeared. She just can't help but to smile.

"Are you ready?"

Her mouth opened almost forgot about Neji. She hold her swollen stomach and take a deep breath, it's going to be a long walk for her. Their house is quite far from the village's gate. She's starting to feel back ache as she supported her other hand at her lower back. She bit her lower lip in pain.

"I- I think you should go ahead Neji,. I don't want to bother you like this, I will just relax a little.."

Feeling quite ashamed to bother her tired from mission fellow shinobi to walk her home, not wanting him to waste his time waiting her to rest. He also needs a lot of rest as she noticed his eye bag and tired muscles.

"Y-You should go home and take a rest Neji-kun, I can-"

Her jaw drop when he easily carried her in bridal style..

"W-What the… what are you doing? Put me down.."

She starts to panic, she blushed in deep red, totally not ready for this.

"No wonder that Kiba always complain about your stubbornness, I'm taking you home."

She pouted, and started to relax into Neji's arms.

"I just don't want to bother you Neji, you just came from a mission looks like you haven't sleep a bit, plus I'm too heavy to carry"

"I don't mind, hold still.."

She rested her arms around his shoulder and he started to move fast, taking the forest route, she silently thank him for doing that, they will definitely catch everyone's attention if he chose to pass at the main street. She doesn't want to become a talk of the town with wrong accusation of having an affair with her friend's husband while her husband is on his mission. Some stupid village people loves gossips and she hate it. At last, he made it, he is now standing in front of her house, he carefully put her down on her feet.

"Thank you so much Neji-kun, would you like to come in to have some coffee of tea?"

She smiled at him sweetly, appreciating his effort.

He shook his head politely, not to offend the blond pregnant from her being hospitable.

"No thank you Ino,. I have to go home Tenten is waiting."

She again flash him a warm smile

"Oh! Just wait here for a moment! I have something for you and Ten! Don't go anywhere I'll be back in a minute."

Before he can answer she opened the door and rushed inside the house,. Just as she promised she did not take that long to get a box of home made chocolate cookies that she personally made. She handed the cookies to him.

"It's Tenten's favorite."

She grin widely, Neji then smiled back…

"Thank you Ino."

"You're welcome, and thanks also.."

Another nod then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

**Jeez,.. Im sorry for loads of grammatical errors, English is my third language.. lol.. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**I'm still working on the next Chapter**

**Pls Review..**


	2. Fang of Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all the characters so don't sue me, this is just a fan made story… I love Ino and Neji pairing..**

**Warning: I'm not a professional writer :D and My English Sucks**

**I don't mind critics and mean reviews, I will gladly take that as a compliment : D**

**I would like to thank ****el Cierto for his wonderful comment, Don't worry dude I'll try my best to improve this Chapter :D**

**Chapter Two: Pain**

It was a very lazy afternoon, Ino was bored to death, It's been five days since Kiba left for his reinforcement mission, Since then her father Inoichi ask her to stay with him while he's gone for a mission so that he will keep her accompany, She yawned violently at the counter of Yamanaka Flower Shop she's hungry and craving for some ramen. She gazed at her father at the left corner of the shop, trimming some roses.

"Dad! I'll just take a break in Ichiraku"

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

She shook her head as she stood and head towards the door.

"I won't take long, besides Ichiraku is just a few blocks away from here, I can manage."

"Alright, take care then."

She sighs in relief, good thing that her dad was not in the good mood to perform his over protective role as her father, she gladly went out of the shop and rush herself to the ramen stand. She was about few meters away from Ichiraku when he catch a sight of a certain wife of Hyuga Prodigy.

"Tenten!" She waved excitedly.

"Ino! I got the cookies and I loved them, thank you."

She giggled and smiled.

"You're welcome, so? What are you doing here?"

"Planning to have lunch at Ichiraku"

"Wow! Same here, let's go then."

The two stride at the spot that they are both craving at. Almost hold their breath as they climb at the high stool of the ramen stand.

"Where is Neji?" Ino broke their silence while waiting for their ramen.

"He was sent for another mission, so you were not informed?"

Ino raised her brow.

"Informed of what?"

Tenten look at her intently, wondering if she can tell her about Neji's mission without worrying her.

"Well Ino, Neji and Lee-san was sent for reinforcement for Kiba's team three days ago."

Her eyes widen in shock, she could feel her hear pounded hastily with sudden fear and worry.

"W-what reinforcement? Is there something happened?"

She began to panic.

"Don't panic Ino, I think you should be be more calm to know that Hokage-sama sent them to help out on his mission, there's no need to worry, Kiba is a strong man, I believe in him."

She narrowed her eyes, her slight panic turns into mild guilt, how could she lost her trust on her husband's ability? She shook her head, mentally scolding herself in such thoughts.

"Worrying won't help us especially in our condition, I hope you'll understand Hokage-sama for not informing you about this matter."

She just quietly nodded.

"Kiba-kun" she whispered.

Tenten held her hand and press it lightly

"He will be just fine Ino, I believe that they are on their way home at this very moment."

Ino just closed her eyes, trying to remove those bad thoughts on her mind..

"Well, he is not Inuzuka Kiba for nothing!" And she smiled, worries and fear are gone, Tenten chuckled

"Maybe you're just missing your husband so much"

"Hell yes!"

And they both laugh and enjoy their meal. It was another fun bonding moment for the two of them, they became good friends since they both got married and for a lot of things they are in common to talk about. They are the first couple on their class who got married at their age of eighteen, Neji and Tenten got married two years ago. Hinata and Naruto are engaged, while Temari and Shikamaru are still dating, Sakura already gave up on Sasuke and currently dating with Sai.

After finishing their lunch, the two kunoichi decided to take a walk to the nearby park, they are about to sit and relax at the park bench when their pink haired fellow kunoichi appeared in front of them making their mouth drop in shock.

"Damn it Forehead! You're giving us heart attack!" Ino lightly held her chest to recover from Sakura's unexpected appearance.

"Yeah! I agree, don't scare us like that Sakura." Tenten sighs

"I-I'm sorry I don't m-mean to scare you guys." Her voice starts to stutter, her eyes are now narrowed.

"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan? You look weird." Tenten asked

Sakura momentarily closed her eyes and took deep breath, how she hates this kind of situation.

"Ino, follow me." She bit her lip as she turned her back at them.

"And you too Tenten."

Ino grabbed Sakura's arm.

"What's going on Sakura?" Ino stiffened at her friend's blank expression, Sakura just lowered her eyes and continue to walk.

"We have get going, Tsume-sama and Inoichi-sama is waiting." She spoke slowly, .

"Why don't you just tell us what's going on Sakura? You're acting really weird! And -"

"Ino…." Sakura's eyes softened, tears began to form.

"Please just follow me."

"If this is a kind of joke Sakura I'll tell you this is not funny! Besides, my mother in law and Hana are out for a mission, and my dad is on the shop right this very moment."

Sakura did not answer. Ino just rolled her eyes and follows, wondering why they are heading towards the hospital. Then she saw Hana and her three nin-dogs.

"So they're back from their mission, what happened to Tsume-sama? Did she got injured?"

She worriedly gazed at Sakura, maybe her mother in law is badly injured that's why Sakura is acting strange, trying not to worry her. She did not wait for Sakura's answer, she quickly marched to her sister in law.

"Hana nii-chan, what happened to mom?" Hana face gone pale when she saw her, Ino then noticed the redness of her eyes from crying.

"What happened Nii-chan?" Hana did not answer her question, instead she pulled her into embrace and cry harder.

"I-Ino, be strong."

"Oh my god! Neju-kun!" she saw Tenten rush her feet inside the hospital. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide open seing Inuzuka Tsume approaching in their direction. Reality is slowly starts to sink in to her. Neji is already back from the mission, and that means…

"W-where is K-Kiba?" She slowly let go of the embrace, Hana place her hands to her face and starts to cry. She turned to her mother in law, her knees are starting to shake.

"M-mom?"

"Ino.."

She did not wait for an answer, she hurriedly rush inside the hospital, she proceed at the emergency room, her eyes are getting blurred of those tears, her heart keeps on throbbing furiously.

"K-Kiba please.."

She cried, still searching for him. She desperately open all the ward curtains the hell she cares! She saw Neji just regained his consciousness, beside him is Tenten.

"W-where t-the hell is Ki-Kiba?"

Tenten lowered her eyes and pointed the ward next to them, just a curtain away from her. Ino slowly held the curtain, she cried but did not attempt to slid it open it yet, she's too scared to witness his condition. Her hands are shaking, gathering all her strengths, she opened the curtain and went inside,. And stop dead on her tracks to see her husband's and Akamaru's lifeless bodies. Feels like her heart is shredded into pieces, seeing him like this he was brutally killed, She froze in a deep shock, her eyes widen and mouth half open, feels like her body is getting numb, she can't even breathe. She vaguely pressed her back at the wall, not taking her sight at him.

"No..t-this is not happening.."

Hell she wanted to cry but she just can't,. she gradually slipped herself down on the floor, staring at her husband in wide horror.

"This can't be real…"

"He's not dead.."

"This is just a bad dream…"

She murmurs as if she's gotten crazy. Her mind is completely blank, she just can't accept it. Inoichi approached his daughter, fists tightly closed for seeing his daughter so miserable like this. He placed his hands on her shoulder, she's still in a huge shock, murmuring some words.

"Ino! Please…"

"This is just a bad dream… isn't it?"

She's still not taking her sight off him. Her eyes are blankly staring at Kiba's dead body.

Inoichi punched the concrete wall beside her, he just can't stand seeing her like this, Ino did not react a bit nor get stunned at the huge crack that her dad made on the wall.

"Please, Inoichi-sama, let me take care of her."

Sakura gently tap the old blond on his back, but before she could react, a tight slap landed on Ino's face from her father.

"Dad, please… leave me alone…" She said quietly, almost a whisper, too numb to feel the redness of her cheek for being slap. Suddenly, Nara Shikaku and Akamichi Chousa appeared and dragged their friend out of the ward.

"Give her time to cry Inoichi, you know that this is hard for her." Shukaku said firmly.

Ino slowly rose, still blankly staring at her husband's lifeless body, her knees are getting week, her chest gotten heavier as she march her feet closer to him. Feels like there is sharp object that keeps on stabbing her chest over and over again. She gently caressed his face, slightly shivered on his coldness. Her mind already knew that he was dead, but her heart is too stubborn to listen.

"Kiba, Please wake up." She whispered softly, voice cracked, her fingers caressed the crimson markings on his cheeks, his nose and his lips.

"You promised … you promised that you will be here when I gave birth to our first child."

The well of tears began to fall

"You promised…. That you will do what it takes to make me happy…"

Her shoulder starts to shake…

"How could you do this to me Kiba?"

And she breaks down in cry. Cry that can bring shivers for those who can hear it, a cry of sorrow and pain.

* * *

"I miss you so much Kiba."

Ino spoke softly and placed the flowers on his grave, It's been a month since he passed away, and since then she never get tired of visiting him every day. His husband is a hero, a shinobi who died on protecting his comrades. At first, Ino had a hard time on accepting his death, she almost gone crazy for two weeks, she can't sleep, can't eat and never speak with anyone. She even blamed Hinata and Shino for his death when they came to visit her and threw them a lot of words that even a dog can't swallow.

But later on, she came to realized that it's not their fault, and they are suffering too, for the lost of their team mate. Good thing that they never get tired of visiting her, she took that chance to apologize. Surely, they understand her. And accepted her apology.

She suddenly felt a strong cramp on her stomach, she gasps in pain and kneel down. She relaxes herself and took a deep breath. Waiting patiently to subside the pain. She had felt something like this before, during Braxton-Hicks contractions. But this was different. She stood and hurriedly get herself out of cemetery, she was about to reach the cemetery gate when the painful cramps hits again. She stops in pain, this time, she knew she was really in labor. She wanted to scream, hoping someone could help her, but she's too weak in pain. She tried to fight through the pain and continue to walk, But she cant's hold the another contraction, her knees gone week, she slowly fall to the ground in so much ache, she can't help but cry in frustration, self pity and pain.

She felt arms go around her and pick her up. Looking up, she saw Neji was holding her. She rested her head in his chest in relief. She growl in another contraction attack. The Hyuga prodigy rushed her at the hospital, the hospital stuff and nurses hurriedly assist her to the delivery room.

"I will call Tsume and Inoichi-sama Ino, don't worry, you'll be fine."

She quickly grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with me Neji, I don't want to be alone here."

She pleaded, She covered her face with her hands and wept bitterly.

"I wish… Kiba is here to… support me…so please…don't leave me here.."

Neji's eye softened in sympathy, he held her shaking hands and came closer to her, he can't help but to wipe the tears on her cheek.

"Stop crying, I won't leave you.." He spoke softly, the Hyuga mentally shook his head for the fondness that he is showing to her, but he quickly reprimands himself to his thought, for pete's sake he is a married man! And he love his wife, he's only doing this thing because she needs help, he is just doing his duty as her friend.

The next moment was too blurry for her, she creams in pain, it takes several minutes before she finally gave birth. A loud cry of the newly born baby surrounded the room.

"It's a healthy baby boy Ino." Tsunade placed the newly born in her arm.

He was an exact copy of his father, from his messy brown hair, black eyes and the red fang Inuzuka clan markings of his cheeks. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her son. The baby who looked just like his father.

"Do you have a name yet?" Neji asked, The Hyuga sounded reluctant, as if he didn't want to interrupt the family moment.

"Yes," Ino told him. "Ichirou…Inuzuka Ichirou… my first son."

She didn't notice the sad look that flashed in his eyes, she was too busy looking at her baby boy and falling inlove.

* * *

**Jeez,.. Im sorry for loads of grammatical error, English is my third language.. lol..**

**I just borrowed some labor scene to other stories since I don't have any idea how to write that kind of thing.. jeez! Stupid me! Lol..**

**Please review..**


	3. Grief and Exhaustion

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto and all the characters, this is just a fan made story… **

**I would like to thank ****Emoprincess21, Aya, Nwerni and f****or reading my story and for the wonderful reviews.**

** I am terribly sorry for loads of grammatical error and bunch of wrong punctuation usage. , (sorry but that will not stop me from writing stories specially this one..lol) I will try my best this time..**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning:**

**I'm not a professional writer :D**

**My English Sucks**

**WANTED: BETA READER LOL ;D**

**Chapter Three:**

"Come here you little puppy!"

The Inuzuka patriarch happily held her one month old grandson, the baby giggled with her playfully. Ino couldn't help but smile, her heart warmed every time Tsume and Hana pay some time to visit her and the baby, she is touched to their fondness towards her son Ichirou.

"This little rascal looks exactly like… his father."

Tsume spoke slowly. And again, a familiar emptiness and grief appears on Ino's face.

"Mom! Shut up! You're making Ino upset!"

Hana turn a worried glare to her, she just smile sadly, trying to avoid her tears to fall down, it's been almost two months since Kiba passed away, she hate it but she's still too sensitive about hearing something that reminds her of him. The fang of sadness, being alone and the pain of his sudden death is still fresh in her heart. Her only consolation is Ichirou, and she's very thankful that she had him. He gave her hope and reason to continue to live.

"I-Ino… I'm sorry."

She just nodded at her mother in law and smiled weakly.

"I… I miss him so much mom."

She bit her lower lip, still fighting the urge to cry, but she can't hold it any longer, she covered her face and begins to cry. She felt soft arms around her, the embrace was warm and full of sympathy,. She knew it was Hana.

"Shh.. stop crying, We miss him too.."

She gently caressed the widow's back, trying her very best to console her.

"I-I'm sorry nii-chan… I just..-"

Ino was interrupted by the consistent loud knocks on the door, she quickly composed herself and wiped the tears off her face and hurriedly ran to open the door. Only to see the pink haired medical ninja.

"Ino, we need your help at the hospital, please come with me."

It wasn't a request, it was a command, she absentmindedly held her chest, she felt something strange seeing Sakura in this very early, looks like she haven't sleep yet, she look so worn out and stressed.

"Will you please tell me what happened?"

Sakura lowered her eyes, and let out a deep sigh.

"Tenten did not make it…" She spoke wretchedly as she lowered her gaze.

"She died last night during her child birth."

"W-What?"

Ino stood dead on her tracks, her body weakened on that terrible news, she just froze in shock.

"N-no way… Tenten.." She whispered, her chest gotten heavy of her friend's sudden death.

"Please Ino, I need your help, please come with me."

Still shocked, she just nodded and shot a short glare to Tsume and Hana.

"We'll take care of Ichirou, you can go Ino."

That's all that she wanted to hear from Tsume, they hurriedly ran their feet to the hospital.

"Hows the baby?" Ino manage to ask Sakura while they are on their way to the hospital.

"He is fine, but he's weak, we tried to give him bottled milk last night but unfortunately, he's not taking it, your breast feeding Ichirou right?"

She nodded, and that answer her question, she knew that she need to feed the baby, she moved as fast as she can so she can arrive at the hospital as soon as possible, her mother instinct is jolting her whole system.

Her heart crushed when she saw Tenten's lifeless body on the hospital bed, Beside her was Neji holding the crying baby, he was just looking at his wife blankly while caressing his son. At first, she's hesitant to come closer, but she can't stand the loud cry of the infant. She drew closer and gave Neji a warm pat on his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment, not even bother to look at her.

"Neji…"

She sighs and held the baby, his reflexes tightened, as he hold his son possessively.

"Neji I have to feed him… Please give him to me."

She was relieved when Neji loosen his arms to allow her to get the child, she almost cry in pity to the poor skinny newborn in her arms, surprisingly it stops from crying and stare at her directly, she bit her lower lip, her heart soften in a deep sympathy for this child, he look so pale and hungry, she sat at the nearby stool and started to lose her robe and began to feed the baby. Her fingers trailed on his face, he's definitely exact replica of Neji, brown shiny hair, lavender eyes, small nose and lips, she gave him a warm smile. She gradually set her eyes on Neji, he was still staring quietly at his wife's lifeless body, a familiar pang of pain hits her again, she definitely understand how he feels right now.

She just watched him silently, her heart was breaking in the sight of Hyuga's sorrow. She stood and fixed herself, the baby is now sleeping innocently.

"Neji, I have to take the baby to the nursery so that he can get a good sleep, I'll take care of him."

It took a moment before Neji nodded for an answer.

"T-hank you… Ino."

He whispered, still looking directly to his wife. Ino just gave him another sympathetic gaze before she leaves.

She managed to made six bottles of her milk for Hyuga Kenji, and placed it on the warmer to keep it sealed and fresh, Good thing that she made enough for Ichirou before she left, she always manage to have an extra bottle for her son if she was needed to go outside.

* * *

She just silently stare at Neji, she never saw him cry, she never heard him utter any word during the memorial ceremony, sure she wanted to help him out. She wanted to help him to let go of the hard feelings that he's keeping inside. She knows how it feels. And it's painful like hell. Their family and friends are starting to head home, Ino waited patiently to be alone with Neji who just staring at Tenten's grave. She drew closer and placed her hand to his shoulder.

"You don't have to hold it back Neji… I know it's hard, but let it go."

She spoke slowly, hardening her touch to his shoulder, Neji just remained quiet.

"I you want to cry for her… then cry…"

She could feel him relaxed for a moment, his shoulder began to tremble. And now he's crying, the high and mighty Hyuga Neji is crying, Ino just let him cry, letting him lessen his pain inside, it was her first time to see him in such a fragile condition, he's down on bended knees, crying while caressing his wife's grave. She kneel down and stroke his back trying to console him, and now she's silently crying with him. She just found herself embracing him with all of her sympathy, he just continue crying and rested his face on her shoulder. She just stroke his back gently, assuring that he is not alone. They don't know how long they had been on that position, Ino is the first one to let go of the embrace when she felt that he's ready enough to stand. She placed her hands on his face and look at his eyes.

"I think we have to go Neji, it's getting late…Kenji is waiting for you in the hospital, you need to take a rest also."

He just simply nodded and helped her to stand.

"Thank you Ino." His voice stuttered in combination of exhaustion and grief.

* * *

Ino carefully placed Ichirou to his crib, she smiled as she watched him sleeping peacefully.

"Good night my little dog-boy."

She slowly gave him a soft kiss before she head towards the living room, Tsume and Hana already left, they informed her about their mission tomorrow morning so they have to go home early. She watched the heavy down pour of rain outside, she embraced herself to the coldness brought by the rain and night. She almost jumped at the couch when she heard a loud knocks on her door, she quickly grabbed her kunai and stood closer next to the door.

"Who is it?"

She held her kunai tightly,

" _who the hell could it possibly be?"_

"Ino.. it's me.."

It's cold familiar voice and what the.. did she just heard a crying baby from outside? She hurriedly opened the door.

"Oh god Neji! What are you doing here?"

Her eyes widen when she saw him dripping wet, he's still wearing his black robe from the funeral, and what made her eyes more widen is his crying infant inside his robe.

"Come in!"

She hurriedly get the baby, she sighs in relief, the baby is safe and not wet, she hurriedly grabbed a small blanket and covered the infant's body.

"I-I'm sorry … I just don't know what to do.. he already finished the six bottles you left, Hinata and Hanabi tried to gave him infant milk but he just don't stop from crying, I'm sorry for bothering you this late, but I can't do anything about it."

She lets another sighs and stared at Neji, she shook her head as she notice his shiver and tiredness.

"You will definitely catch a cold Neji, the bathroom is over there."

She pointed her the bathroom's direction. She snatched a towel and Kiba's robe from the closet and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He utter slowly and heads to the bathroom. She began to feed the baby.

"You little brat.." Ino spoke tenderly while caressing his little cheek.

"Your dad needs to rest, so you must behave ok?"

She shook her head and gently pressed the infant's nose. After a while the baby fell asleep, she gently placed him on the crib beside Ichirou, she can't help but to smile, they look like a sleeping angels. She head towards the kitchen and prepare hot chocolate. She placed two cups on a tray and proceeds to the living room, she stopped for a moment after seeing Neji sitting on the couch, his elbows are rested to his lap, face downed staring at the floor.

"You can stay here for a night, seems like the rain won't stop so soon."

She said softly, she placed the tray to the nearby table and proceed to her room to get the pillow and a blanket for Neji, her eyes soften when she saw him sleeping quietly at the couch still on his sitting position, and his head is resting at the arm chair. She came closer and helped him to lie down comfortably at the couch, good thing that it was big enough to accommodate him, she carefully slides the pillow at the back of his head and cover his body with the warm blanket.

"You must be very tired Neji… sleep tight … and get ready to face tomorrow for a new beginning.."

She whispered softy as she gently caressed his forehead.

"Good night Neji.."

* * *

**So that's it for today… I'm so sorry..**

**I'm such a bad writer…**

**Is there anybody out there who wants to help me? LOL**

**Jeez,.. Im sorry for loads of grammatical error, English is my third language.. lol..**

**Pls Review..**


	4. Chapter Four: A child's innocent Request

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto and all the characters, this is just a fan made story so don't sue me!**

I would like to thank**El Cierto, SasuIno, Emoprincess21, Aya, Nwerni and **for wasting their time (LOL) upon reading my pathetic story hahaha.. I love you guys! And thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Again, I apologize for loads of grammatical error and bunch of wrong punctuation usage. , (sorry but that will not stop me from writing stories specially this one..lol) I'm currently looking for Beta reader who's kind enough to help me to fix my writing problems. hahaha

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G!**

**I'm not a professional writer :D**

**My English Sucks**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: A child's innocent Request**

Ino let a small smile as she watches the two little angels sleeping silently on the crib next to her bed. She squints at her wall clock and quickly jumps off to bed, its five o'clock in the morning she have a lot of things to do. She walks straight to the kitchen to prepare food for their breakfast, she shot a quick glance at the couch just to notice that Neji wasn't there anymore.

"_I thought he was still asleep, I wonder where he goes at this early." _

She just shrugged at her thoughts and continued her work in the kitchen.

Since Ino got married, a lot of things had changed; she's not the same old Yamanaka Ino that can seen frequently at the bars around Konoha every week end nights, she's now more matured and responsible, she learned how to cook, do the laundry, clean their house and take care of her baby.

Yeah, sometimes still bitchy and loud mouthed when Sakura and her other friends were around, still preserving her little cheerful trademark. But ever since her husband died, she became less cheerful than she used to.

She sighs deeply as she slowly turns her eyes around her small kitchen, her heart aches when she landed her sight at the five sitter's dining set, the center chair reminds her of her beloved husband. How she hated this kind of condition, how she hated to be alone, and the pain of loneness is still killing her inside. She couldn't control the tears that suddenly welled in her eyes. She covered her face and weeps.

"I miss you so much Kiba."

She whispered between the sobs.

"You're burning the food Ino."

She automatically wiped her tears and turns her back, avoiding the Hyuga Prodigy's stare. She shook her head in disappointment, her omelet is completely wasted, and she relaxes herself, trying to eliminate her mortification for being caught from crying before and for burning the food. She took a deep breath to regain her composure before she turned to face him.

"Would you like some coffee Neji?"

He nodded, still standing and looking at her attentively, that made her more uncomfortable.

"T-take a sit."

She said and turned her back again to fix two cups of black coffee for the both of them. She held the cups and step forward to the dining table. She shortly stopped when she realized that Neji was sitting on the center chair. That was her husband's. She ignored the thoughts of dragging him out off the seat. She placed the cups on the table and sat next to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"_What a lame question to ask_." she thought to herself, but she just wanted to have a little bit conversation with him to fight this awkward moment.

"Yes I did, thank you."

He started to sip his coffee.

"You caught me."

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

She lowered her face.

"I miss him so much."

"It hurts like hell isn't it? Ino?"

She paused for a moment and suddenly her eyes softened as she felt the bitterness of his hard cold voice.

"Indeed."

She whispered, fighting her urge to cry again. She bit her lower lip as she realized that she should not act like this in front of Neji, his wife just died yesterday and his hurting too at this very moment.

"I'm sorry.. Neji."

"I don't know what to do Ino."

She was astonished to witness the confusions in his eyes. And surprised to his sudden confession.

"Things just happened way too fast… and I don't know how to start… again…without her."

Ino felt her heart crashed into pieces, she felt exactly the same when her husband died two months ago.

"You can, you're a strong person Neji, let the time heals, though it really hurts like hell I'm sure you can overcome the loneliness, Tenten left you a wonderful gift, start your life with your son."

She softly pressed his hand and gave him a soft smile.

"You have a wonderful son Neji, he is enough to be the reason for a good start."

Her heart warms in contentment as she saw his features lighten up and pressed his hand against hers.

"At first, it will be quite difficult to raise a child by your own self but I'm telling you Neji, for parents like us, there is no other thing in this world that can bring us joy and complete happiness but our child."

She smiled and gently pinched him on his nose.

"So let's be strong for the sake of our child."

Neji was about to say something when he got interrupted by the loud cries of the babies.

"Oh! The kids!"

Ino hurriedly ran to check the babies, she immediately get her son off the crib Neji did the same thing. She grabbed the feeding bottle to the nearby table and handed it to Neji.

"I prepared this for Kenji last night in case that he gets hungry, I can't feed two kids at the same time I don't want to end up drained like a dried fish in the market."

She chuckled jokingly. Neji let out a small smile, uttered his thanks and strides towards the couch and begins to feed his son. (With the feeding bottle of course)

* * *

"Neji you have to eat!"

She shot him a hurtful look when she noticed that he's not touching his food, she made a lot of effort to prepare those foods for him, and she knew that he never ate anything since yesterday.

"Look, if you don't like my cooking then you can get out and find something that you like!"

She sulked and continues to eat even though she already lost her appetite on his manner towards the food, she knew that she need to eat for her baby.

"I took a lot of effort to prepare these foods for you then you will just ignore it!"

"You look like starving to death and yet you didn't even bother to take a bite!"

"Why won't you taste it first before-

"Ino." He gasps

"You're so loud, the kids might wake up."

"Because you're too stubborn!" She pouted.

"I did not say that I don't like your cooking."

"Then eat!"

Neji just shook his head and started to eat, he was surprised that the bitchy blonde Yamanaka knows how to cook with flying colors. The first bite brings back his appetite and realized how hungry he was. Ino just smiled triumphantly.

After that wonderful lunch, they decided to pay a visit to the cemetery. They brought their kids with them as they visit their own respective other half. Kiba and Tenten's grave are about thirty meters apart, enough for them to have their own privacy.

Neji just remained quiet, he never spoke anything after their visit. They are currently walking on the main street on the way home. Ino did not bother to break the silence between them for she could sense the familiar pain on Neji's chest. She understands him, she knew he need a lot of time to recover and some time to be alone. She just patted him on his shoulder when she reached the trail going to her home. It was a silent goodbye. He just glanced at her and nodded then continues to walk.

"_Thanks for everything…Ino."_

Neji whispered as he stopped and look back at the blonde, watching her until she disappeared on his sight.

* * *

Ino lazily get off her bed the next morning, she grumbled, a bit annoyed in her body clock. She wanted to get herself into bed and sleep again but she knew that she got a lot of things to do before her son wakes up. Her eyes were still a little bit muzzy from her sleep. She slowly moves toward to the crib to check out her baby. She smiled, they are sleeping peacefully.

But wait! Her eyes opened widely in a big shock to realize that Hyuga Kenji is sleeping soundly next to her son. Then she noticed a small suitcase beside the crib, still puzzled, she kneel down and check it out.

"_What the hell…" _

Inside the suitcase are some baby dress, feeding bottles, shoes and some other baby stuff. She also found an envelope with loads of cash inside. Her heart pounded in sudden realization, she rushed outside her bedroom and checked the whole house. Searching for a certain person.

"Neji! Where the hell are you?"

Ino began to panic, she doesn't like the thoughts that keep on running on her head. She grabbed a new set of clothes on the closet and change quickly. She managed to carry the two sleeping babies and hurriedly ran to Neji's house just only to get more pissed off because it's all empty. She did not waste her time and leave immediately, feels like she's desperately chasing for something or someone. She found herself standing in front of Hyuga complex. She pressed the door bell using her elbow, so afraid that she might drop the babies that are surprisingly still asleep. She's starting to lose her patience as she waited outside almost breaking the door bell button in annoyance. The door suddenly opens and she was relieved when Hinata showed up.

"Ino!." Hinata's face paled when she saw her carrying Kenji.

"I'm sorry for bothering you this early Hinata, but I need to see your cousin where is he?"

Hinata did not answer her question right away but instead she let her stepped inside the house and asked her to sit down on the big couch, she gently laid down the babies next to her.

"You did not answer my question, where is Neji?"

Hinata let out a deep breath before she answers

"I heard that he's out for a long term mission."

Her mouth dropped in shock.

"And just abandoned his son like this?"

She gritted her teeth in rage, her heart crashes a million times as she landed her gazed at Kenji. Her fists clenched in anger.

"What kind father is he? How dare him to leave his son like this?"

"Ino… Neji is…" Hinata's voice started to stutter.

"Neji-niichan is still… hurting.. Please Ino try to understand him, Tenten just recently died and I think he's having a hard time to deal with her lost, I know that he's in grave pain, even though he's not showing his inner feeling I know… he's not yet ready to handle anything on his own right now."

"That's not an excuse to abandon his child like this! And what the hell Hinata? What the hell did he expect from me? He just left his son to my house with a suitcase and a bunch of cash! What is that for? Payment for my service as a nanny to his child?"

Her body is trembling in fury.

"If he's coward enough to face his responsibility as a father then why he's passing it all to me?"

"Maybe Neji-kun is desperate, confused, Ino…. He intrusted you his son, maybe that is the only thing that he is certain, that you are the only person that can take good care of Kenji-kun."

"The hell with him! He just leaved without a single note! Or don't even bother to ask me if it's ok with me to take care of his child while he's away! And wait? Why me? For pete's sake Hinata! He can go to hell and leave this child here! You and Hanabi can take care of him."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Yamanaka Ino but I won't allow that to happen!"

It was a very cold and high authoritative voice, her sight landed on the certain Hyuga Patriarch, quite intimidated to his featured, Ino just stare at him with a questioning look as he continues.

"I'm not tolerating his spinelessness! We already talk about that matter before he left, he asked me to take care of his son while he's away finding his piece of shit! But I refuse."

Ino laugh sarcastically.

"Funny that you chose to abandon your own grandchild Hiashi-sama."

"I-Ino.. please.." Hinata spoke nervously as she gazed on his father.

"Watch your tongue young woman and let me finish!"

She stopped and stared at him sharply.

"I told him that if he will choose to go away, I will never let his child stay here and never let anyone of my daughter to take care of his son."

Hiashi's face darkened as he looked down. Ino bit her lower lip as she comprehends his point.

"But that hard headed coward has chosen to go away to escape his responsibility."

They all stopped when Kenji started to cry, as if he's aware of everything. Ino took him to her hands gently swinging her arms to calm him. But the baby did not stop from crying; she turned her back and fed the little Hyuga.

"He's too young to be abandoned like this, this child needs love and this child needs his father!"

She turned her head to the patriarch.

"Isn't it fair enough to this child to be taken care of by his own clan Hiashi-sama?" She paused and throws Hinata a slight look.

"You guys should know your responsibilities in this kid as well, yes Neji decided to turn his back on him, but don't you realized that you're doing the same thing like his father."

"You really don't understand my point do you Yamanaka?" The old man raised his eyes to her.

"As a leader of this clan, I am the one who's responsible of all the members, Kenji is my grandson but that is not enough reason to tolerate my nephew's foolish choice. I must teach him a lesson, a lesson of his life that he will not forget." He said firmly

"And you're planning to leave this child custody to me?" She growled in disbelief.

"You see Hiashi-sama, I have a two months old son to take care of, sooner I'll be back to work in interrogation department I have a lot of responsibility in my life, I can't possibly make it."

"But you're the only one who is capable of doing that and Neji entrusted you to take care of him at the very first place."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I have no choice but to bring him to the orphanage."

Her eyes widen in shock, feels like she froze and her body got numb as she saw the seriousness of the Hyuga's patriarch form.

"Y-you … you can't do that to your own grandchild!"

"Yes I can, and I will."

"F-father!"

The sound of his voice seems so final enough to make her knees gone weak, she unconsciously tightened her arms around the child.

"How could you…"

She gasps weakly, as she stared at Kenji's face, his light lavender orbs are innocently staring at her and his little hands are clutching her robe as if telling her not to let him go. Her heart melted at his innocence. She couldn't stop her tears to fall, she slowly fix her robe and get Ichirou.

"I'm taking him away from this hell."

With shadowed face she marches toward the gate.

"I will provide you everything."

That was the last thing that she heard from Hyuga Hiashi as she get out of the mansion.

"_Fuck you! Hyuga! Fuck you all from the main branch! To hell with your clan!"_

_

* * *

_

"Mommy we have a surprise for you!"

Ino momentarily stopped from trimming her roses and face her three year old son, Ichirou.

"What is it this time huh?" She fondly mess his brown hair smiling at him sweetly.

"Close your eyes first!" She chuckled in her son's demand and closed her eyes.

"Kenji come on out! Mom don't open your eyes yet uh!"

She laughs as she nodded, the little Hyuga came out from where he's hiding, grinning widely as he walks forward.

"Now you can open your eyes mom."

Ino slowly opens her eyes, and her heart jumps when she saw her boys handling a small round strawberry cake with candle, their eyes are bright, cheeks are slightly blushing out of excitement.

"Happy birthday mommy!"

"Happy birthday auntie Ino!"

She smiled and messed their hair, very well appreciated their little birthday surprise.

"Oh, Thank you."

"Make a wish auntie before you blow your candle." The boys are still in their wide grin at her.

"Okay, I wish that my boys will take a bath as soon as I finish this little surprise because they both stinks." Then she blew the candle.

"Oh! Mom! What kind of wish is that? Oh well, Happy birthday! I love you."

Ichirou gives her a kiss on her cheek. She placed the cake on the nearby garden table and hugged her adorable son.

"I love you too my Ichi.."

"Happy birthday auntie… and… I love you.." Kenji said blushingly.

"Oh come here my little cutie." She grabbed him and gave him a warm hug.

"And I love you too Kenji."

"Mom let's visit dad today!"

She slightly pinched their nose and kissed them on their cheeks.

"Okay .. you two go upstairs your bath is ready, I'll just gonna pack our food."

"Wow! Were going out for picnic!"

The boys excitedly ran inside the house. She just can't help but smile, her boys definitel know how to make her day perfect. She could not even imagine how time runs so fast, It's been three years since her husband died and since Neji left his son. Her fist suddenly tightened when she thought about Kenji's father. Though she has no even a slightest regrets on taking care of that kid, she treated him like her own, but her rage towards his father doesn't change a bit, it's even getting worst every day. She chose to be honest with Kenji from the very beginning, when the kid started to ask things, she explained everything about his mother, told him that she's in heaven watching him every day, telling some stories about his mother, that her mom was kind, beautiful and loves him very much. He always asks about his father, he always keeps his dad's picture that she gave. She just simply told the child that he's on his long term mission and he will surely be back for him.

Hinata and Hanabi visits him more often, sometimes taking him and Ichirou on the park, to the ramen stand, playground and around the village. She heard that they are starting to train him to activate his byakugan in such an early age as Hiashi's order. And that is makes her anger gone bigger to their clan. Thinking that he's too young and have to enjoy his life as a kid. Though Tsume and Hana is starting to teach her son some of Inuzuka clan basic technique, but she made sure that their not pushing him too hard. They agreed to her request to give Ichirou his own nin-dog at the age of six, by then he is more ready to be trained. That was exactly what she likes to happen with Kenji. But she can't do anything about it.

* * *

"Auntie Ino.."

She looked down at Kenji, they are presently walking on the way home. She's carrying Ichirou on her back, he maybe got so tired of playing around at the cemetery, she's holding Kenji's hand as they walk.

"Yes?"

"Uhm.." The boy turns his gaze to other direction, she can read hesitation on his face.

"Yes Kenji what is it? Do you want to say something?"

The boy turns to face her with a slight sadness on his light lavender orbs.

"Can I call you mom?"

It was an innocent but definitely a heavy question, and that question made her feel too difficult to breathe.

"Kenji…."

"I wish that my mom is not dead, I wish that my dad is here…. But they are not…. Sometimes I feel that nobody owns me."

"Kenji that's not true! You still have me right? You have your aunt Hinata and aunt Hanabi, your grandpa Hiashi, we all love you… please don't think that way."

The boy stares at her closely. She gave him a warm smile and gently kissed him on his temple.

"I love you Kenji."

"I asked Ichirou if it's okay with him if I will call you mommy and we had a deal."

Ino slightly raised her brow.

"What deal?"

"He told me that he will let me call you mommy if I let him call my dad, daddy when he arrived from his mission." The little boy grins.

She was shocked, definitely shocked in this revelation, though she knew that Ichirou is looking for a paternal love, he's always fond of playing with Chouji and Shikamaru. But she never thought about it this way.

"Can I call you mom?"

His voice sounded like his begging to have a piece of candy, so sincere and yet so innocent.

"Yes Kenji.. Yes."

"Yessssss! I have a mom! I have a mom! You're my mommy! Yes!"

She could feel her heart was melting as she watches him running to the happily running to the street.

"_Yes Kenji, and you're mine."_ She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Alright! I know I'm such a bad writer! **

**I'm stupid**

**Poor characterization**

**I'm having a hard time to find a good beta reader to help me with this thing**

**Wrong grammar and punctuation usage**

**Lastly, too stubborn to give up on writing English stories even if it's killing me LOL**

**Please Review**

**P.S.**

**I don't mind Wild reactions and mean comments :D**


	5. Update

Hello Guys..

I'm so sorry for late update :D I'm back! I got my confidence back on my writing Just give me a week Thank you guys for the reviews that's inspire me to continue my story :D

-shishucoh


	6. Chapter 5 Welcome Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :D**

**My apology for very late update, Damn that typhoon! Floods are everywhere! Been so busy helping my mom and brothers to fix a lot of things here in our house… sighs* I just hate bad weather! **

**Anywayz…**

**Thanks for the wonderful review :) I just get an inspiration again upon continuing this story… **

**So I'm back for the 5****th**** chapter hope you like it..**

**Wanted: A good Beta to help me in this story.. waaah! I'm running out of vocabulary! Please help me! **

**P.S. I'm open for any suggestions :D **

**Chapter 5 : Welcome Present**

"Don't worry Ino, It's going to be fine."

Hana gently tapped her shoulder with a soft smile. Honestly she really don't like the idea of being away from her son for a week, she already said no to Tsume and Hana last time when they came over and ask her permission to take Ichirou with them for an important Inuzuka Clan gathering that will going to held in another village. But this event is very important for the Inuzukas, Tsume told her that they have to let Ichirou to attend the ritual and vow as a sign of pledge of being a first born Inuzuka of this genertion, as the son of Kiba. For he will be the next leader of the clan. Sadly, That gathering is strictly for Inuzukas only, no exceptions, even her as the child's mother. That information makes her feel more distress. Wishing that Kiba is there… But she can't do anything about it. It is a clan's tradition. Now she's starting to accept the conditions of being a mother of the future clan leader.

"But Ichirou is too young to accept the pledge."

Ino groan, feeling heavy while packing her son's things.

"Ino, I know exactly how you feel as a mother, don't worry we'll take care of your son, I promise."

"I just hope that you will still stick to your promise to me Tsume sama, I don't want to push my son by anyone at this early age, I just want him to enjoy his childhood, playing and doing the things just like the other kids at his age."

Her voice cracked, she bit her lower lip fighting the urge to cry. How she loves her son so much. And If she has another choice she will definitely don't let Ichirou to attend that gathering.

"I want to enjoy this days with my son, because he will never be a child forever."

There she goes! A melodramatic mother stikes again. Tsume fondly caress her back with assurance.

"Hey! We're not going to kill your son for pete's sake! Don't worry, I love my grandson as much as you do, I will do anything for him, to protect him, and yes, I'm not going to break my promise to you. Another three years before we start to train him."

Ino just nodded and wiped the tears on her cheek.

"Mommy I'm sooo excited!"

Her award winning drama was interrupted by Ichirou, the boy is already dressed up, Ino can see how excited her son is, the big grin and the cheerfulness in his eyes is definitely priceless. She pouted her lips as he kneels down to him.

"So excited to leave me here alone? Hm?"

She pouted even more and gave him a puppy eyes while brushing his brown hair with hair fingers. Ichirou looked at her with much bigger beam.

"You're not alone mom, I told Kenji to take care of you while I'm away… And please don't look at me like that you look horrible."

The three adults couldn't help but laugh at the kid's charming response, Ino just hug him tightly and planted small kisses all over his adorable face.

"Just behave yourself at the gathering ok? Don't give you grandma and auntie Hana head ache okay? Don't talk to strangers, don't skip meals, don't be so clumsy, sleep well and don-

"Mommy… here you go again." The kid rolled his eyes and sulk.

"I'm a big boy now mommy I can take care of myself!"

Ino couldn't help but smile to her sons gesture as he continue to mumble, she mentally shook her head thinking how time runs so fast, looking at her son now makes her remind of Kiba, his voice, boyish grins, and sulks and most of all his complains when she's starting to get upset.

"I just want you to stay calm and relax mommy, I will be okay I promise."

"_And of course his assurance" _

She jokingly pouted her lips in return as she gently brushes his brown hair looking directly to his eyes.

"Mommy will miss you my Ichi..."

The little boy gives her a warm embrace that makes her heart melted even more.

"Going to miss you more mom., I love you."

"Oh I love you more baby."

"Bro, take care of our mom while I'm away okay?"

Ichirou said with a wide boyish grin, Kenji just mope in return.

"But of course I will!"

"Hey! Don't worry I will come back soon! Don't be sad, mommy will surely take you to the festival tomorrow I'm pretty sure."

Kenji's eyes widened in excitement, he really want to come with them and felt upset when Ino explained to him that Ichi can't go with them.

"Is that true mommy?"

The little Hyuga quickly ran to Ino and gently tugged her dress waiting for an answer with a puppy eyes.

"Yes, of course."

Ino replied with a soft smile.

"Wow! We're going to the festival! We're going to the festival!"

The boy runs excitedly around the village gate, Ichirou joins and playfully runs with Kenji.

The three adults just watched them happily. Seeing those kids in their innocent and cheerful gestures gives them an unexplainable happiness.

"Okay! Okay! Enough for the play we have to go Ichirou."

"Okay grandma!" The kid rushed to his mom to have a goodbye hug.

"Bye mommy!"

"Bye baby!"

"There you go!" Ino smiled as she finished dressing up Kenji, a simple white robe fits the little Hyuuga, she tied his long brown hair loosely at the end, and she mentally shook her head. "_He is indeed a replica of that stupid bastard."_

"Do I look handsome mommy?" She paused for a moment, and yes she must admit that Hyuuga Neji is quite good looking to have an adorable son, she gritted her teeth in annoyance upon remembering that person.

"Mommy?" Then she regains her composure, she smiled sweetly and planted a kiss on a boy's forehead.

"But of course son, you and Ichi are the most handsome boys in the whole world!"

"And you're the most gorgeous mommy in the world!" She playfully pinch his nose "Oh thank you!" she quickly fix her purple floral kimono, they are preparing to go to the festival.

"Yosh Let's go, the fireworks will start at eight."

"Yey!" The boy excitedly runs to the door and wearing his slippers on, then the blonde follows him and they started to take a walk to the main streets of the village. The night seems to be inviting for the town people of Konoha, there are lots of colorful street lights along the village, the smells of tea and street foods is in the air, they can actually feel the feast. Everyone on the streets is rushing to the area of the fireworks display. A lot of souvenir items, toys food carts are around the place. There is also a small Ferris wheel and carousel at the center. Ino couldn't help but smile to see the amusement from Kenji's lavender orbs. How she wish that Ichirou is here with them. But seeing Kenji's excitement and amusement just simply made her feel happy, she doesn't want to ruin his happiness just because she misses Ichi and besides she also wants to take this opportunity to have a break from a stressful missions and duty as a jounin.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Uncle Lee!" The boy swiftly hug the certain Konoha's green beast, Lee has been very close to Kenji, and if he has a spare time after his mission he make sure that he will come to visit his former teammate's child. Same with the others, like Shino Skikamaru and Chouji. They always spend times for the kids.

"I have something for you and Ichie." Lee handed a two animal mask to Kenji, a panda and a dog mask.

"Wow! Uncle! Thank you! I like this panda! I will give this dog mask to Ichie when he arrives."

Rock Lee gazed at Ino. "Where is Ichirou?" The blonde just waved.

"He's with Tsume-san, they have this clan gathering."

"Oh I see, oh Ino did you heard about the news?" She was just about to ask when they got interrupted by the loud sounds of the fireworks.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! Let's go find a good place to watch!" Kenji quickly grabbed her hands and leads her to the nearby up slope area, perfect for fireworks gazing, Like the Hyuga kid, she got mesmerized with the fireworks that she already forget about Rock Lee's last statement. She just sat on the bench and let the kid be seated on her lap. She just can't help but smile every time that Kenji got so excited by the fireworks display. Her heart warmed when the boy suddenly hugged her.

"Hey?" She lovingly messed his hair.

"What's with the hug? Do you want something?" A sweet smile flashes on her lips.

"No mommy, I just want to thank you for bringing me here." Her heart just got warmer when the kid gave her a kiss on a forehead.

"Oh Kenji that was so sweet! Come on enjoy the show, were going to have a long night ahead, do you want to ride on the Ferris wheel and carousel after the fireworks?"

"Really mommy?" His eyes just got widen in excitement. She nodded in response her genuine smile is still on her face, fondly watching her boy's anticipation.

"I just wish that Ichirou is here." The boy exclaimed, almost sulking. She just let a small smile.

"I wish that too, but you know, your brother is also having fun too with grandma Tsume and aunt Hana, so don't worry okay? Let's just enjoy the feast."

"Okay mom."

As she promised, right after the fireworks they went to the ferris wheel and carousel, Ino found herself enjoying with 'her' son, The happiness on his face is absolutely priceless and that made her feel joyful and excited just like a child. They also went to the water balloon booth, went shopping, she buy new set of clothes and toys for the kids, She gave everything that Kenji wish for. They took some light snacks before heading home. Ino have a small laugh watching Kenji almost fell asleep while walking.

"Hey! Hey! Don't sleep! I can't carry you home! See I'm carrying a lot of stuff here!"

"I'm not sleep walking mom." She laughs even more upon hearing the boy's sleepy voice followed by a soft yawn.

"That's what you got for being over excited! You get yourself tired running all over the town." The boy just frowned.

"Mom, I'm so tired."

"Stop complaining- She was interrupted by a loud thud nearby, her protective instinct kicked her as she quickly grabbed Kenji's hand, the boy suddenly froze in panic.

"Mommy… I'm scared." Kenji embraced her leg, she grabbed her kunai and get herself ready to attack.

"Who's that?" Then a man with the Anbu Uniform appeared in front of them, he raise his left hand giving her a sign.

"I'm just passing by Yamanaka-san."

"What the hell?! You scared me to hell! Whoever you are! Don't you ever scare a woman like that! You even scared my son! You stupid dimwit!" She shouts in fury while caressing Kenji's shoulder trying to calm the frightened child that was about to cry.

"It's okay Kenji, See? It's just an Patrolling Anbu, there's nothing to be scared of, come on lets go."

The Anbu just remain standing in front of them, which pissed Ino even more.

"Will you get out of my son's sight? Can't you see you freakin scared him! Get out of the way! Damn it!"

"My apology Yamanaka-san, do you want me to escort you and your 'son' home?"

It was a deep voice, Ino is well aware that Anbu are trained to change their voices to conceal their identity, but what really got her thought is the sarcasm when he mentioned the word son, that made her more irritated.

"Hell no! Just get out of my sight! Now!"

"Mommy, let's go home."

The boy tugs her dress, Ino just sighs in relief seeing that Kenji is already calm and not afraid anymore.

"Okay, let's go, do you want me to carry you?" The boy shook his head.

"No mom I'm okay, I can walk." She then started to walk ignoring the Anbu in front of them. She is fully aware that he is still watching them, she just shrug and continue to strides to her house.

"_That bastard!" _ She mentally hissed.

"Good night mom." Kenji still manage to kiss Ino goodnight even though he's almost half asleep, the blonde just give him a warm smile and covers him with a blanket, she decided to let him sleep on her room since the boy ask her to stay with her while Ichi is away. She turned off the lamp shade and sleep beside the little Hyuga.

Not aware of an intent stare from a certain man, standing outside her window. The man with the Anbu uniform. He took the mask that covers his face, not keeping his sight of to sleeping blonde and "her" son.

xXx

"Are you sure that you want to stay here? You can stay with me at the office if you want."

The boy shook his head in response, "No mommy, I will just play here." Ino momentarily stops thinking if it's okay to leave Kenji at the play ground that is just a few meters away from the school academy.

"Oh! Common mommy! Don't worry I will catch up to you later after this, see Isagi and Mamoru is here we're going to play hide and seek!" The boy is referring to the kids next to him, and Ino knows them as her boys playmates. She just sighs and nods for approval.

"Just be at my office before lunch okay?"

"Okay mom! I promise!"

That was just she wanted to hear, she then headed to the interrogation department. It was good thing that things around the village are running smoothly, no criminals for this whole entire week so it's safe to bring Kenji to her office. But she still have a lot of things to do at her office, she just shrugs and started to check on the files on her table. Only to get pissed with the bunch of love letters coming from her suitors, she irritable toss them to the nearby bean. It's not that she became a man hater of something, she just finds those guys taking advantage of her, thinking that she's desperate to engage with another relationship after she got widowed. Some of them are her fellow shinobi, some are civilians, and there are also some business men. Well she's still young and gorgeous, and she must admit, her trademark never fades. She never failed to take care of herself particularly her body and her looks even if she's already a mom, it is because she's still engaging for a seduction missions as a konoichi, where in her beauty is the most powerful weapon. That's a very important thing for a female shinobi like her.

She then became pre occupied of her loads of office works that she almost forgot to take her lunch and Kenji, she hurried herself to the playground, thinking that Kenji already forgot that it's about time for lunch, to her dismay the boy and his playmates are nowhere in sight. She fights the urge to get worried, she just continue her search to the training ground, to the academy she even checked her office thinking that the boy is already there. She dash herself to the flower shop but he's not there also, she didn't pay much attention to Inoichi trying to scold him, asking her why did she left the kid unattended instead of leaving the child to the shop. Now she's on a stage of panic, she rapidly runs to the Hyuuga complex and got disappointed when she heard that Hinata and Hanabi is away from their mission.

She rushed again to the main street, feels like she's going to lose her mind thinking where is Kenji at this very moment. She just stopped her tracks when she saw the glimpse of the certain boy that she's desperately searching; he's inside the barbecue house. She quickly runs inside the restaurant.

"Kenji!" It was her loud voice that surround the area, the hell she cares for the others people, she is so damn mad this time, tired running around the village, almost killed by her panic attack.

"M-mom. . I"

"I've been looking all over for you! I've been to the playground to the shop all over the place! What are you doing here?! You even promise me that you will come to my office before lunch time! Don't you know that you got me worried to death? Ha! Kenji!"

"Answer me! What are you doing here?! And who brings you here?!" It seems that she really scared the poor kid, because this is the first time that she raises her voice to him, the little Hyuuga started to cry.

"I.. I'm sorry mom." The boy murmur between his sobs, he then quickly runs to her and hugged her, that simple gesture from her boy suddenly took her anger away, she bended and face the sobbing child.

"It's okay, don't cry I'm not mad anymore, and I'm sorry if for yelling."

"I'm sorry mommy If I got you worried, I was about to go to your-

"He's with me Ino."

It was a low, cold, authoritative familiar voice, the voice that made her stop dead on her tracks, voice that she wishes that she would never hear… ever…. Again. Her heart pounded vigorously as her blood rises in full of wrath, she grabbed Kenji's arm possessively as she rose and face the certain Hyuuga Prodigy. Her eyes are like a thunder lightning that looking straight to the lavender orbs in front of her. There are so much words that's running to her head, words that she wants to scream to his face.

"How have you been?" Neji finally says.

A tight slap landed on his face.

"Stay away from my child Hyuuga Neji!"

Before he could react, Ino quicky take Kenji out of the restaurant, not minding the scene that she made and the cry of the child that she's carrying. Her fist is tightly closed, she could almost hear the knuckling sounds of her fingers.

Ino finds that formal, piece-of-shit line so ridiculous. He leave this poor child over three years ago without any single word, without realizing that the old bastard Hyuuga Hiashi is very much willing to throw this innocent child to the orphanage, and now he returns and asks her how she has been? Damn unbelievable! A lot of damn things are running to her mind, she headed straight to the flower shop.

She tiredly slammed herself to the couch still carrying Kenji that already fall asleep from crying. She gently placed the boy beside her. Thank Kami that her father is not around to ask a million question. She rested her head and momentarily closed her eyes, trying her very best to calm, She then lowered her eyes to the sleeping child, she smiled bitterly as she caressed his forehead, taking a few strands of his hair on his face. Ino bites her lower lip to keep it from trembling, feeling a crushing weight in her chest.

"He's going to take you away from me."

She bit her lower lip, warm tears flows on her cheeks. Reality hits her, this is the moment that she actually wish that will never happen, she already have a good plans for the kids future, she's already looking forward of getting old with "her" children. That she will focus her life to the kids alone. But this is reality, she closed her eyes, she just can't stop her tears from falling, she can't help the sound of her sobs.

"Even if you cry blood you can't just escape the fact that he is the father, Mendokusee Ino stop crying."

Ino stiffened, as she set her gape to Shikamaru and Chouji, she is undoubtedly worn out that she failed to notice her former teammates.

"That was quite a scene." Chouji said while eating potato chips.

"We saw everything, tsc! Troublesome woman!"

"So all this time you knew that… that stupid bastard has arrived?" Ino looks at them questioningly.

"Hey! We just saw him with Kenji on the restaurant, we were actually surprised about what we saw, so we end up thinking that you and Neji already talk, things just got more confusing when you arrived and made a scene." Chouji explained.

"Oi Ino, I'm we're not here to bash you about what happened earlier-

"He only gets what he deserves! We all know what really happens! And don't blame my response about what happened! Argh! He deserves a million slaps!" She snarled as if she's turning into a monster.

"Tsc! We are here to remind you that Neji is the father, I know what you've been trough raising Kenji all by yourself, you take care and love the kid like your own child, but you see-

"I know Shikamaru…" She cuts him… she sadly gaped at the sleeping child as she continued.

"I already knew about that from the beginning, ever since I decided to take care of this kid, it's just that I'm not yet ready." Her voice cracked

"I even forgot to train myself for this moment, It's so unexpected.. He just can't come and get his son as if nothing happened! For pete's sake Shika!"

Shikamaru gave her a soft tap on her shoulder. "I already told you about the consequences Ino, I know that you have a very good heart especially for children ever since you gave birth to Ichirou, I'm not blaming you for taking the responsibility for this child, you just did what you think is the right for Kenji. But you see… he's back, probably to face his responsibility for his son. We all knew what he went through."

"We were just on the same situation! I'm not that stupid to accept that bullshit excuse!" Ino retorted.

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh.

"Just talk to Neji when you are ready, take your time to think and stop crying like a baby."

"Mommy… are you still mad at me?" Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted, she's still thinking about Neji's sudden appearance. She almost forgot the food on the table that she just keeps on staring at, she shook her head and regain her composure.

"No Kenji, I'm not mad at you." She slightly pressed his nose and gave him a warm smile, and then she started to eat.

"Mommy.."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you slap my dad?" It was just a casual question that made Ino feels like she wanted to faint.

"W-what made you think that he is?" Her voice shivered, she was so shock, While the little boy just simply stared at her chewing his food, and gave her a slight confuse look.

"He's my dad right? I remember you called him Hyuuga Neji, and he is the man on the picture you gave me right mommy?" The boy rolled his eyes and started to top his cheek with his finger, it's like he was thinking or something. Kenji's questions and actions leads to suspect Ino that Neji did not told the kid yet.

"What happened earlier baby? When I left you to the playground?"

Instead of answering her question, the boy pouted and rested her arms on the table.

"Is that my daddy?"

Ino mentally rolled her eyes how she wish that this little Hyuga is not this smart just like the other kids like his age. Just recently recovered from her shock she managed to regain her composure.

"Okay, I will answer your question later, just tell me first what happened earlier you know that you got me so worried, I was looking for you all over the village don't you know that?"

She made sure that she sounds like pleading to stop the kid from asking the most crucial question of her life.

"Uhm.. I was walking on the street to go to your office and he saw me, he asks me where I am going, I told him that I'm hungry and I'm going to see you to have lunch then he offered me to have a lunch with him instead at the barbecue house."

"I told you Kenji, never talk to stranger right? Why did you choose to come with him?"

The boy shook his head. "I think he is not mommy."

She frowns. "And why is that?"

"Because he has the same eyes like mine and aunt Hinata and aunt Hanabi and grandpa Hiashi and the others from the Hyuuga complex." The kid answered with a wide grin.

"Kenji… promise me not to do that again, don't talk or go with someone you don't know okay?" She pleaded.

"Okay mommy I promise." That made Ino smile genuinely.

"And what else? Did he say something?" The boy stopped for a moment and think.

"Well, nothing much mom, he just ask me about you." Her brows twitched.

"Me?" The boy nodded.

"He asked me about my mommy and I told him it's you." She swallowed.

"I told him that I have a brother, I have two grandpas I have one grandma and aunties."

Ino feels like she's having a head ache. She gently rubs her forehead. Heck she's sure that she has no any single regrets on allowing Kenji to call her mommy, now she's doomed with the complications.

"Mommy why did you slapped him? Do you hate him because he brought me to the restaurant without asking permission to you?"

"I cried because I feel bad for him, I thinks he's nice."

"And you called him-

"Kenji stop, I'm having a severe head ache, just finish your dinner and were going home." She said firmly. She had enough of this question and answer that she started.

"But—

"No buts! Finish your dinner! We're going home." The boy frowns as he continues his meal.

xXx

**hahaha I just made Ino a little bit OA this time :)**

**Haist! I really need to expand my vocabulary! I need HELLPPPPPP!**

**Lols! I'm almost finish for the next chap :)**

**Expect another update by tomorrow :)**

**Please review..**

**-shishucoh-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!**

**As I promise… Here's the next chap! (Jeez! I'm having a nose bleed upon writing this story! Stupid me for choosing English language.. It's quite hard for me T.T)**

**Anyway, I would like to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, I'm open for any wild reactions and suggestions.**

**Warning: Nah! You guys already know that! Ahahha**

**Enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 6: **

It's been a very long and tiring day for Ino, feeling so weak and worn out for what happened in one single day, and for tonight all she wanted to do is to have a good shower and this bottle of sake that she bought. She lowered her eyes on Kenji that's walking beside her. Silently thanking him for not throwing her loads of questions in his young mind.

His questions and confusions made her more upset. She momentarily closed her eyes to have a long and deep breath, desperately trying to let go of the heaviness on her chest.

"Mom I think we have a visitor."

Her eyes snaps open just to see Hyuuga Neji standing in fron of her house.

"_Kami! I had enough for this day! What is it this time?" _She stopped for a while, trying her very best to gather her remaining strength, she feels like her world is spinning around made her feel dizzy suddenly her heart stops.

xXx

Feeling slightly lightheaded, Ino opens her eyes to find herself lying on the couch. She groans loudly. What happened?

"Mommy, you're awake!" A grinning Kenji comes running and throws his arms around her.

"Kenji…" Ino murmurs absentmindedly, holding her son as she tries to recall what happened.

"Oh, god…" She moans in disbelief and humiliation as she recalls what happened.

_I can't believe I passed out. Stupid me!_

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Kenji asks, tugging her hand.

"Y-yeah I'm okay."

"Dad! Hurry! Mom is awake!"

"Yeah Kenji I'm coming."

Her eyes wide opened in panic upon hearing Neji's voice from the kitchen, she quickly jumps herself out of the couch and strides to the kitchen.

"What are you doing in my house?" She said angrily, and her anger got even worst to see the playful smirk on Neji's face.

"Why don't you just thank me for helping you after you passed out?" He answered ignoring the piercing stare of the blonde.

"Get out of my house!" She ordered and pointed the door, Neji just watch her but didn't move a single step, and instead he crossed his arms enjoying himself to watch her anger.

"Is that how you treat an old friend? Ino?"

"Argh!" She violently slams the kitchen door and grabbed Kenji's arm.

"Let's go upstairs Kenji, it's time to sleep."

"But mom.." The boy looked at her hesitantly.

"Let's go it's getting late." She then gaits, almost dragging the kid to the stairs.

"But how about daddy?"

"Kenji will you please stop calling him-

"I already told him Ino."

Ino weakly let go of her grip on Kenji's arm, feeling defeated, she bit her lower lip while slowly turned her gaze to Neji.

"Mommy… are you okay?" The boy worriedly tugged her skirt.

"Yeah I'm okay." She answered weakly as she turns and slowly march to herself to her room, hiding the tears that's keep on running to her face.

She lets the warm water to wash away her tears, silently wishing to stop from falling. She doesn't know how long she has been on the shower, scrubbing, rinsing, scrubbing rinsing and thinking. Thinking about what is happening, trying to accept the fact that Kenji still belongs to his real family, waking herself up from her fantasy of being his real mother. And how she hated herself for being so attached with the Hyuuga kid for she is very well aware that this moment will come.

Feeling a little bit relieved from her long bath she opens her closet and get a set of pajamas to wear before she decided to check the Hyuugas down stairs.

Unsurprisingly she saw Kenji sleeping quietly on the couch with pillows and covered by a thick blanket, besides him is Neji who's fondly staring at his son. She march straight to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of sake, thanking Kami that it didn't broke when she passed out earlier. She started to make some sushi and maki.

"Can we talk?" She did not even bother to look at him nor answer his question, Neji sat on the dining area waiting for her response. She just continue what she's doing. They remain uncomfortably silent, she could almost hear her heartbeat, she let out a deep breath before he face the long lost Hyuuga.

"What is it this time Neji?"

Finally she snap the silence, she place the bottle of sake and the plates of sushi on the table and sat on the chair facing Neji. She made sure that she gathers all her strength to look directly into his eyes.

"Since when you became a hard drinker?" Ino gave him a sharp stare before she took the bottle of sake and try to open it.

"Since you came." She answered sarcastically, getting pissed because she's having a hard time to open the bottle.

"You don't even know how to remove the lid." Neji says, then he took the bottle and manage to open in effortlessly. She just watch him as he poured her shot glass.

"Thank you for taking care of my son." He started.

"And to hell with you." She spoke before she took the sake and drink it straight.

"Ino." He murmurs quietly

"I don't want to hear your stupid lines Hyuuga, just tell me what you are up to damn it!" She grabbed the bottle to fill her glass,

"Just tell me that you're going to take him! You know that I hate bullshits!" Her voice cracks as she gets for another shot.

"Tell me Neji," She continues, choking on her tears that she is trying to hold back, "what kind of three year old deserves to be abandoned by his own father?" She laughs sarcastically between her tears.

"Oh! By his own clan to be exact!"

Neji stays quiet for a long time. And then, he picks up the bottle and begins to drink in silence.

"I know how much Kenji waited for this moment." Ino says with a touch of sadness, "He's been waiting for you." She smiled bitterly.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself down. She wipes away her tears, she realized that bashing Neji won't change anything, for she can perceive the clouds of regrets in his eyes, in his silence in his features. It's been three years, she could say that he has gone matured and seems that he had overcome his wife's death, just like her. How could she take away his right to be happy with his son. Yes she hated him, so much that she want him to vanish in her sight at once, but it's Kenji's happiness is at stake here, the poor boy waited long enough for this right moment to happen.

"I want to make things right," Neji broke the silence. "After these years, I finally realized that it was useless mulling over things that I couldn't change." He exhales deeply

"You know what the biggest regret of my life is?" When Ino stays silent, he goes on, "It is that I took _so long_to realize that."

"But you eventually did," she says sadly, "and you came back."

"For my son." He says, looking intently into Ino's eyes.

"Thank you very much Ino, and I'm sorry for obligating you to shoulder all the responsibility for my child."

A genuine smile finally flashes on her face. "Just promise me to take a good care of him, please don't push him too hard on training, he's too young…" She bit her lower lip, "Oh dear! I just can't stop myself from crying!" She laughs. "I just have one request Neji… before you take your son with you."

"Anything." He answered.

"Please let him stay until Ichirou arrives, you see, they are more like brothers and please..." There she goes again! She just can't help but cry thinking about her Ichirou, on how she have to explain to her son about what's happening, without upsetting the poor child.

"We're not going to move in to other village, will you please stop crying." Neji's said with much lighter tone.

"Shut up!" She frowns and wiped her tears. "I am just too sensitive when it comes to my kids." She said, and rose to get an extra shot glass, not aware of a fondness in the eyes of Hyuuga Neji.

"Hey pig! Tell me what happened!" Ino rolled her eyes to the pink haired konoichi in front of her.

"I heard about what happened in the barbecue house! Temari told me that she saw the scene."

"She's here?" Sakura frowns. "Yes! She's here since last week to visit Shikamaru you know."

"She told me that that's one hell of a slap!" Sakura giggled.

"So tell me what happened!" Her brows arched as she crossed her arms and watch her best friend giggles like a teen ager.

"Haruno Sakura, let me remind you that the hospital is located next to this building, and you are here at the interrogation department! Hokage-sama might scold you for being late for duty!"

"It's my day off pig! I have a lot of time to piss you!" Sakura laughs.

"I'm doomed!" They both laughs.

"Well, he's with his father right now, he promised to take Kenji home before dinner, we already had an agreement, he will take Kenji with him after Ichi arrives, I just don't want to upset my son."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Sakura gave her a concerned look.

Ino just shrug. "As if I have any choice, he's the father right?" She breathe deeply. "And besides, I don't want Kenji to miss this opportunity to be with his father."

"Seems that you came back to your senses pig."

"Shut up forehead!"

xXx

The next following days became a routine; Kenji stays with his father in the morning and eventually brings him back before dinner time.

"Mommy!" Her heart jumps to the familiar cheerful voice outside her house, she rushed herself to open the door,

"Ichirou!" She quickly hugged the boy, placing small kisses all over his face.

"I miss you so much my Ichi! Glad that you're back! Mommy really miss you soooo much!" She giggles and carries the boy in her arms.

"I miss you too mommy! I love you!" She messes his brown hair.

"Mommy I have a puppy!" The boy exclaimed with so much excitement on his face.

"Mommy! Meet Akamaru!" Ichirou handed her the little puppy, and indeed it looks exactly like Akamaru, she fondly caressed its white fur.

"He came from the same breed like the original Akamaru." Hana said proudly.

she turns her gaze to Tsume and Hana.

"Hey! It's not my fault! It's the clan master's decision not us." Hana said defensively.

"And besides Ichirou really likes him, he even name the puppy Akamaru." Tsume added. Ino just smiled and nodded, she silently thanked them, this is just so perfect and very timely for Ichirou because sooner or later Kenji is leaving them to be with his father.

"It's okay Hana, mom." The Inuzukas is indeed surprise with her reaction.

"What happened?" Tsume asked. Ino let out a deep breath and smile.

"A lot! Come in, I have a lot of things to say."

"Mom where is Kenji?"

"He's in my room, go on wake him up!" The boy runs upstairs with his puppy. The three adults enter the house. Ino told them the whole story. Good thing that she prepared herself for their initial reactions, a lot of questions, and she's very thankful that they understand and have their support on her decisions.

xXx

"Daddy! Daddy! Come on Ichi our dad is here!" Ino stopped for a moment, Hana and Tsume just left and now she's preparing pancakes for the kids, for some reason her heart immediately speeds up when she heard Kenji's last statement, fully aware that Neji has already arrive. She slowly marched to the kitchen door, she bends and made sure that they will not notice her peeking. Her heart jumps when the older Hyuuga enters the house, silently scolding herself for being so nervous, she just remains with her position watching Kenji as he jumps to him for a hug. "Where is your mom?" Neji ask casually.

"She's in the kitchen making pancakes." Neji sat on the couch placing his son on his lap, Ino bit her lips on that scene, she worriedly set her eyes on her son who's watching the older Hyuuga.

"Common Itchi! Meet our daddy!" But Ichirou remains where he stands, looking hesitant or maybe shy to come closer with unfamiliar face in front of him. Kenji approached the little Inuzuka and tugged his arm to come closer to Neji.

"Daddy this is my brother Ichi! Ichi meet our daddy!" To her surprise, Neji held the kids and let them sits to his lap. Her heart melts when she saw the affection from her son's eyes towards Neji.

"I- is it okay if I call you dad?" Neji stiffened for a moment, he must admit that if there is something lacking about this child, that is the chance to experience a paternal love. He lost his father just before he was born. His father instinct kicked him upon staring at his innocent face, he smiled and messes his hair.

"Of course!" The kids chuckles and excitedly runs all over the living room.

"I have a daddy! I have a daddy!" Ichi shouts in rhyme. Neji just watch the boys with a smile on his face.

Ino wipe the tears in her eyes, the happiness on her child's eyes is indeed… priceless. She smiled whole heartedly and continues her cooking.

"Mommy!" Ino screams in shock.

"Ichirou! Don't scare me like that!" She frowns

"I'm hungry." The little boy complains

"I'm almost finish here I just have to set the table, go ahead call them were going to have our breakfast."

The boy quickly left, she then started to set the food on the table, later on the kids arrived washes their hands and sat on the table.

"Where is Neji?" She asked while fixing two cups of tea for them.

"So am I also invited for breakfast?" She snorted

"Of course daddy! Come on!" The kids dragged the older Hyuuga to take a sit on the dining area.

"I love pancakes!" Ichirou said and started to eat.

She serves fried eggs ham and bacon before she sat. "Oh the tea." She was about to rise when Neji stops her.

"I'll get them." So he did, She looks at him straight in the eyes with a polite smile.

"Let's eat." And they started to eat.

"Mommy is it true that Kenji is leaving?" Ichi ask casually,

"Huh?" She gave Neji a _hey-its your goddamn fault so answer his question- _look.

The Hyuuga genius cleared his throat before he answers. "Ah, yes Ichi, but it doesn't mean that you will never see each other again, he will just move in to my house." Ichirou threw him a questioning glare.

"Why? This is his house, why does he have to move?" Ino smiled triumphantly that did not escape from the eye of the Hyuuga prodigy. _"Serves you right Neji! Now answer all the god damn questions!" _ A devilish smile flashes on her lips as she turns to face Neji.

"Because he have to, don't worry Ichi our house is just few block away from here, you can visit us anytime you want, is that okay with you?"

"Why don't you just stay here daddy? So that we don't have to move to other house? I'm going miss my mommy." And now its Kenji. Neji eyed the mocking blonde silently asking for help.

"Yeah! He is right! You can stay here daddy." And that alarms Ino, now it's Neji's turn to smirk. Enjoying himself for the sight of a slightly nervous blonde in front of him.

"Well I guess the kids are right I just stay here."

"Hell no!" She hisses and kicks his feet under the table. The kids just stare at her blankly and a little bit surprised with her reaction, Ino regains her composure.

"W-well I mean, Kenji this is what you have been waiting for so long right? Your father is back, and of course he wants to have some quality time with you, do you understand that?"

"But how about you mommy? And Ichi?"

"Don't worry, just like your dad said, your house is just a few blocks from here, you can visit us anytime you want."

"Who wants to go to the park?" Neji cuts to avoid further questions, that seems to be effective for the kids. _"Thank Kami!"_ Ino sighs in relief.

"Okay kids, go ahead and change your clothes, I'm going to the market to buy dog food for Akamaru and some stuff for him."

As energetic as always, the kids runs to their room. She started to feed the puppy with some ham and bacon.

"They are smart kids." Ino finds herself smiling with pride in Neji's comment.

"Ino.."

"hmm?"

"Can I take the kids today?" She nodded in response.

xXx

"Mommy can I sleep over with daddy? We're planning to go on fishing tomorrow." Kenji grins, she look at Neji, and nodded her head maybe this will be a good start for the kid and his father. She mentally laughs at Neji's idea, since when this high and mighty Hyuuga learns to catch fish?

"But how about me? I want to go on fishing too!" Ichirou complains.

"Maybe next time son, but don't worry Sakura invited us for a picnic tomorrow at the river falls so prepare your trunks!" And that changes the mood of her little Inuzuka.

"There you go." She handed the bag to Neji, with full of Kenji's stuff inside.

"He always ask for fresh milk before he sleeps, he hates blankets, just cover him when he fall asleep, don't forget his vitamins every morning, don't give him cheese he hates it and remember, he's allergic to shrimp and crabs. Make sure to use insect repellant spray on his bed room I don't want him to get bitten by stupid mosquitoes, and-

"Ino…" He murmurs quietly.

She just laughs "Sorry, I was just reminding you… you know.. Some important things about my.. ugh.. I mean your son."

"Thank you for everything." He said in a serious tone.

"Where are the others?" Ino turns her head at Sakura, they are currently on their way to the river, she's carrying Ichirou while Akamaru is catching up with them.

"Sai, Choji, Shino and Lee-san is already there setting up the camp, I think Hinata and Naruto is on their way at this moment, same with Temari and Shikamaru." The pink haired konoichi grinned. "It's like were having a reunion, everyone is coming, where is Neji by the way?"

Ino frowned. "Gone fishing with Kenji."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Since when did the high and mighty Hyuuga learned to catch fish?"

The blonde just shrug and held out a small laughs. "Who cares." They both laughs.

"Well I just hope that he'll catch up, he still belongs to the group after all." Sakura said.

"I don't think so, I haven't inform him about this picnic since he told me that he's bringing Kenji with him today for fishing." Ino rolled her eyes.

"It seems like you really don't like to be with him." The pinkinette lowered her eyes to the blonde as she continues. "You should at least told him about this picnic."

"I did." She mocked. "And it's up to him if he will come or not! After all we already get used of him not being around in such occasions like this." The blonde irritably hissed.

"Get over it pig! He's back! There is no need to get mad, I know how you feel but why don't you give him a chance."

The blonde just sighs deeply and continue to walk.

As Sakura stated, Sai and the others are already at the site, they already set a tables and chairs under the big tree, Hinata and Naruto is already there setting the table. The sunny weather is perfectly fine for a picnic, the crystal clear water is so inviting.

"Wow mommy! I want to swim!" Ichirou exclaimed.

"Later honey, I will just help them to set the table." The boy frowns "Mom!"

"Ichirou! Come here boy!" It was Rock-Lee. "Uncle! I have a puppy!"

"Okay Ichi, play with your uncles I will just set our things here okay?" The boy nodded and runs to Rock-Lee and Shino's way with his on Shikamaru and Temari arrives.

"Oi Ino!"

"Shika! Tema!" She greeted back. Nara looked around seems like looking for someone.

"Where is Neji?" He asked lazily.

"Yeah Ino where is Neji? Did you inform him about this picnic?" Naruto added.

Ino raises her brows and gave them a half pissed look. "Will you guys stop asking me such question! Where is Neji? Duh!" She frowns. "I don't know and the hell I care!" She hissed.

"Hey! Ino relax! I thought you kno-"

"Daddy is with Kenji Uncle Shika, they gone fishing." Ichiro said. All of them froze and questioning glances poured out to Ino.

"Daddy?" It was Choji, literally shocked. Ino's face reddened like a ripe tomato.

"Hey! I can explain!" The blonde panicked, as the girls started to tease her.

"So that's it huh! It sounds good for Ichi calling Neji 'Daddy'!" Sakura enjoys herself seeing Ino blushing like crazy.

"Shut up forehead! It's not what you think!"

"I- Ino-chan your blushing." Hinata shyly giggles.

"Well?" Temari joined the tease.

"I- It's just a little deal between my two kids, I mean Ichi and Kenji, you know.. kids stuff like, pinky promise that Kenji will let Ichi to call that bas- to call Neji daddy when he arrive, same thing that I allow his son to call me mommy." The slight blush is still on her face.

"Is that so?" The forehead lady gave her a not-so-convince look.

"What else is there forehead?" She crossed her arms and avoided the annoying stare from her friends.

"Speaking of the devil! The hot devil is here!" Temari whispered.

"What—" Before she could react, she saw Kenji running to her, she smiled softly and ignored the meaningful look from her fellow konoichi.

"Kenji!"

"Hello mommy!" The boy gave her a warm hug and a kiss. "I miss you mommy!"

"I miss you too!" She dearly messes his hair. "Mom where is Ichirou?"

"I'm here! Come on Kenji let's play with Akamaru!" She gently pressed the boy's cheek before she nodded.

"Go ahead." Then the boy cheerfully runs and started to play with her son.

"Hey! You two! Be careful with the rocks!" She added.

"Yes mom!" She just smiled and watches her boys play. Ignoring Neji's presence. Heck she doesn't know why she suddenly felt uneasy with the Hyuuga genius, maybe because she's afraid that her friends might tease her again. She mentally sighs in relief when Neji joined Naruto and the others. She could still feel the stares from the girls.

"What?" She hissed almost whispering.

"How could you be so immodest pig? You don't even bother to look at him or just have a casual nod as greeting?" She rolled her eyes as she frowns.

"I just don't want to hear any of your teases especially in front of that jerk! Keep that in the big forehead of yours Sakura." The girls giggles and momentarily stops when Kenji and Ichi approach them.

"Mommy we want to swim! Please!"

"Okay, come here Ichi I'm going to put your trunks on, Kenji where is your bag? Did you bring your trunks with you?"

"Wait mom I will ask dad." Then Kenji left, she managed to put on Ichi's swimming trunks and apply some sun block lotion in his skin. The boy mopes.

"Mommy I hate creams! It's so girly!" Temari, Sakura and Hinata chuckles upon hearing the kid's complain.

"I don't want you to have sunburns okay?"

"Mommy dad did not bring my trunks!" She sighs as she turns her head to see the sulking little Hyuuga with his father.

"I left his other things in my house." Neji said and sat beside her. She frowns, good thing that she brought extra trunks.

"Here." She handed the trunks to him and he started to put on the trunks to his son.

"Did you bring some extra clothes for him?" She asked without looking at him, she keeps her sight on her son.

"Yes." He replied.

"Come here Kenji I'll put some sun block on your skin."

"But mom!" The little Hyuuga started to complain.

"No buts, Kenji go ahead to your mom." The older Hyuuga commanded.

"Oh that was so sweet! It looks like your husbands and wife." Sakura exclaimed.

"Y-you look like a family Neji-niisan." Hinata just smirked and watch the other blonde flushed.

"Yes we are family!" Kenji stated proudly.

"_Oh Kami please!" _Ino feels like she wanted to faint.

"Kids." Neji says patting the heads of two kids.

"Uhm, Neji will you go along with the kids? I just have to fix some stuff here."

"Sure, here's Kenji's." He handed his backpack to her.

"Let's go kids." Neji rose and take his shirt off and started to unbutton his pants, while Ino started to check the backpack.

"Neji did you bring Kenji's favorite shirt?" She landed her sight on him only to get herself surprised, he managed to take off his pants and he's only wearing black shorts. (Not the stupid looking spandex shorts, it's more like a surfing short above the knee) She must admit, this guy is really dangerously sexier than before. Neji's shoulders were broad, strong in the chest and the rest of his body is perfectly muscular. Everything is just perfectly in the right place.

"Yes, it's in the bag." He folded his clothes and placed it inside the bag. "I also put my stuff inside." The blonde just nodded.

"Let's go dad!" Then the three of them went to the water. Ino mentally shook her head, fighting the urge to gaze at the certain Hyuuga genius, he silently scolded herself of being distracted by his looks, thanking kami that he doesn't noticed. She sighs. Thinking about how time runs really fast that it managed to change everything, based on her observation in Neji, It really seems like he already managed to get over Ten-ten's death, a smile landed on her lips when she realized his big changes, well at least now he's talking, smiling and sometimes laughing specially when he's with the kids. Very unlikely of the old Hyuuga Neji, that is very distant.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Sakura taps her shoulder. "Let's swim, see the others are already at the water, let's go." Ino got surprised, when she realized that everyone is in the water already. Sakura is already on her swim wear.

"O-okay." Sakura twitch her brows, watching her while taking her clothes off. "Ino, are you okay? You seems like you're in a deep thought." The blonde shook her head.

"Nah! I'm okay."

"Nice swimsuit pig! I can really tell that your body hasn't change after your child birth, well it got even nicer." Ino grins at her compliment, she's wearing purple two piece strings bikini.

"Thanks Sakura! Let's go!" And the two headed to the river.

A soft whistle came out from Rock-Lee's lips. "Kiba is indeed lucky guy!" He exclaimed looking at the walking blonde girl, Neji frowns to his former teammate and landed his gazed on the said woman's direction just only to got himself froze dead in his tracks. He's is not indeed a ladies' man or so called womanizer, and certainly he's not the type of man that can easily get hooked by good looks and great curves. He really got used of rejecting desperate fan girls chasing him. But he must admit, this one is drop dead gorgeous. A part of him agrees at Lee's last statement.

"Wow mommy you look gorgeous!" Ichirou exclaimed, Ino smiled at him sweetly as she drew closer to her child.

"Thank you Ichi, come on I'll teach you how to swim."

"Mommy me too!" The little Hyuuga approaches her. "Okay let's go." She led the two kids to the water and started to teach them, she made sure that they are in a safe level so that her kids will not get drown.

"Let me help you." She got surprised hearing familiar voice at her back. She turned her head to face Neji.

"Sure." She answered. Her heart melted when Neji grabbed Ichirou's hand and started to play with him in the water. Later on, she realized that she's actually enjoying herself joining and playing with the kids, well of course with Neji. They even played splash fight, she and Kenji vs Neji and Ichi, her heart softened seeing the happiness on her kids face. Their laughers are just like a sweet sound on her ear. Later on they decided to have their lunch together with the others.

"Mommy why don't you marry daddy Neji?" All of their jaws literally drops at Ichirou's innocent statement.

"I agree with Ichi, right daddy?" Kenji gape at his stunned father.

"See? Even the kids knows that you two look good together!" Naruto teased, and growled when Ino stepped on his foot under the table.

"Kenji, Ichirou finish your food. I told you never speak when your mouth is full." Ino snapped desperately trying to change the topic, she could feel the heat rushing to her face.

"If mommy and daddy got married, we don't need to move to another house am I right?" The adult nodded and laughs at Kenji's innocent question. Well with exception of stunned Neji and flushing Ino of course. The blonde eyed the older Hyuuga, desperately asking for help to stop the kids, and the others for teasing them.

"Okay kids, behave yourself. If you don't finish your meal I will not marry your mommy." Ino rolled her eyes in his lamest excuse that she ever heard in her whole entire being. But then she decided to ride on it.

"Hurry kids! Finish your meal."

**End of the Chapter**

**Wew! Again, my apology for late update, have two more chaps to end this story.. I'm thinking about a great twist in this story XD**

**Currently doing it right now and I hope that it will turn out well.. :) **

**T.T How to write a f***n Lemon! Helpppppppp! ahahahhaha**

**Please Review…**

**Thanks!**

**-Shishuco-**


End file.
